


Okay (!?...)

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Pencil, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Series of pencil sketches exploring (fictional) raises and falls of relationship of Reese and Finch.





	1. “Are you okay, John?”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @lackingcortexiphan for inspirational discussions and interesting headcanon developments on Tumblr.


	2. “You’ll be okay, John.”




	3. “Are you okay, Finch?”




	4. “It’s okay now, Harold.”




	5. “Talk to me, Harold, I see you’re not okay…”




	6. “You’ll be okay, Harold.”




	7. “Mr Reese?” - “I’m okay, Finch.”




	8. “It’s okay now, John.”




	9. “Finch…?” - “I’m okay, Mr Reese. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is traditional graphite pencil technique as I usually do it, using hatching and cross-hatching for details and pencil's side for bigger values and darker areas, as well as eraser for modeling the forms and balancing the darkness on different areas. However this series is very inconsistent, including unfinished sketches, more or less completed works and even a bit overworked pieces.  
> Used tools: normal pencils (different softnesses: 2B...6B), kneaded and stick erasers. Size: A4 sketchbook.


End file.
